


The petting zoo

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Kate take George to the petting zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The petting zoo

‘’Come on, boy, don’t be scared. You can touch the goat, he won’t bite.’’ William cradled George on his hip as he spoke to him. The goat in question was curious and had gotten quite close. George had crawled back in the safe arms of his Dad, afraid of the big animal in front of him. William just kept standing there, as did the goat, so curiosity eventually got the better of his little son. Kate stood a few yards back, not wanting to break this moment. She knew George would reach out to the animal eventually. She and William had brought George to a petting zoo this morning, one that was close to their Norfolk home. The renovations had now nearly finished and they would live there as a family of four once their baby was born. Kate looked down on her growing bump. Three months to go now. She looked up and concentrated on William and George again.

Very carefully, George wiggled himself free of William’s arms and stretched out his little hand to the goat. He quickly retreated his arm when the goat sniffed at his fingers. ‘’Very good,’’ William cooed at George. ‘’Try again, sweetie. You can pet him.’’ He leaned in a little closer so George could reach the goat better. This time he actually dared touching the beast, resulting in many compliments from William. At this point, Kate thought it safe to step in. When George saw his mother approaching, he cried ‘’Go, go!’’

‘’That’s right, it’s a goat,’’ Kate smiled. ‘’You are very brave, Georgie.’’ Then, to William, ‘’It’s time to feed the lambs now. Wanna go there and see if George likes it?’’

‘’Sure,’’ William beamed. ‘’Great idea. Good practice for when the baby arrives.’’ Together they walked back to the little shed, where the lambs were. Kate sat down on the hay and placed George on her lap. He thought the lambs far more cute than goats, warming up to them immediately, stroking their fuzzy bellies. The farmer gave Kate a bottle of milk, which she handed to George. Holding his tiny hand in hers, she demonstrated how to work. The little lamb was hungry, so he opened his mouth obligingly.

Soon, George didn’t need any assistance anymore and was feeding the lamb all by himself. William and Kate looked on proudly. Sometimes, George would look up to them to see if he was still doing alright and then both his parents beamed at him.

William had his arm draped around Kate’s shoulder. ‘’He is going to be a fantastic big brother,’’ he said to her.

Kate nodded in agreement. ‘’I am glad we are getting another baby. This one grows up so quickly. I mean, it feels like yesterday we were giving him his bottle of milk. And look at him now.’’

‘’I guess we just have to keep making babies, then,’’ William winked. Before Kate could reply, George was done feeding and crawled back to his parents. ‘’Moo,’’ he said. ‘’Moo.’’

‘’You want to see the cows, George?’’ William asked. His son was fascinated by the big animals and could look at them for hours.

‘’Moo,’’ George said again.

‘’I think he does,’’ Kate laughed. ‘’Let’s take him there.’’ She put George in his stroller and the three of them walked to the cows.

Kate took him out of his stroller again and placed him on the fence, whilst holding on to him tightly, lest he wouldn’t fall off. Together they looked at the cows.

‘’Moo! Moo!’’ George yelled.

One cow was curious and came over to have a closer look, but George wasn’t scared off this time.

Daringly, he touched the tip of the cow’s nose and said ‘’Moo!’’ for the umpteenth time.

So far for my efforts to get him to like rhinos and lions,’’ William chuckled.


End file.
